CMC: Newcomers (reissued)
by FocusedStream
Summary: This story follows the foals Corn Field, Blue Streak, and Button Mash on their travels as new ponies in Ponyville. Read along as they meet up with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle for crazy adventures. OC X CMC. Romance, obviously, with possible lemons. (Chapters 1 - 7 written by A.I. Productions; rest written by me, with the help of Torrenta.)
1. Chapter 1

Blue Streak

As I walked alongside my parents, I felt they were the only comfort in my new and permanent home. The quiet little town of Ponyville, a place I must accustom to since my family moved here. My parents are both pegasi sky moniters, and they were repositioned to stay in Ponyville since the weather here is not controlled by magic like most of Equestria. I was sad to leave Los Pegasus and all my friends, but my parents gave me reinsurance saying that making friends will be "easier than flying."

That's easier said than done since I'm a blank-flank and I can't even fly yet. Too be honest, I showed that I didn't care, but in truth, being a blank-flank sucks! I see all my friends with their Cutie Marks and I envy them for finding their sense of purpose. I always felt mine was going to be something awesome, like a bolt of super fast lightning, or a flaming wing! I was a head-strong colt, but I was proud of being who I am.

Anyway, I should tell you a little more about myself. My name is Blue Streak, and my parents names are Rapid Streak and Flowing Streak, I think you can tell who's belong to whom. (Hint: My dad is Rapid)

My dad and I both carry a deep blue coat and wings, while I shared my orange eyes and purple mane with my mom. My mom had a red coat and and my dad had blue eyes and a brown coat.

Okay, back to the present. I was walking down the streets of Ponyville, in between my parents and acting like a total wuss, when an adult pink mare with blue eyes and a pink fluffy mane appeared almost literally out of nowhere.

"(GGGAAASSSPPP) Ooooo, more new ponies! Oh, you have a colt too! That's 3 new colts today! My name is Pinkie Pie, and I LOVE TO THROW PARTIES! I throw one for every new person that comes to Ponville, and you guys are invited to my now..." The extremely hyper pink mare takes an exaggerated long inhale as her cheeks and stomach puff up.

"TRIPLE WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY! And you guys are one of the guests of honor! Go to the Sugar Cube Corner at 6 O'clock this afternoon. Usually I would do it at night, but since a lot of fillies and colts are gonna be there, its gonna be a little early! So what are you guys' names?" Pinkie Pie says as she takes out a notepad and pen from Celestia knows where.

We all are a little zoned out and it takes us a couple of seconds to process what happens before my dad manages to answer.

"Uggh, My name is Rapid Streak and this is my wife and son, Flowing and Blue-" As soon as Dad finishes saying my name, Pinkie Pie blasts off towards a large building that looked like a Gingerbread house.

We all stayed there with wide-eyed expressions as we are at a lost for words. I'm the first to speak.

"Dad, what the hay just happened?" I asked using a little profanity.

"I have no idea, and I won't scold you for swearing since that was bucking crazy." My dad stated blankly as my mother said, "You're bucking right it was crazy!"

We looked at each other for a while, before we burst into laughter at our language. We continued on with the occasional chuckle as we reached out new home. For the moment, we were staying at an apartment complex that consisted of three separate apartments stacked on top of each other on three floors.

We walked in the main lobby and saw a door to our right and a staircase going up. We passed the door and used the staircase to go up to the third floor as we reached our apartment.

A potted plant of a young palm tree was next to it as my father dug his hoof into it and brought out a bronze key that was wrapped in a plastic bag. We opened the door as we walked in.

The moment you enter you see a small kitchen with an island in the middle, and to the right is a couch in front of a hearth. After that is a glass screen door to a balcony that overlooks a large apple plantation. Behind the kitchen are two doors with one to my parents room and one to my room. My parents went to the balcony to watch the sun set as I went to my new room.

I opened the door and entered my room to see it already had my stuff unpacked in it. My bed sat in the top right corner from the door next to a window that overlooked the town center on the right. To the left of my bed was a bedside table with a lamp in the shape of a cloud and a photo of my friends and family back in Los Pegasus. To the bottom left of the room from the door sat a desk with a computer and a monitor set up with a spinning chair. To the top left was a sliding door closet that contained a few of my toys I brought from Los Pegasus and a couple of suits and clothing I wear on occasions.

I stepped back and stood in the center of my room as I took in what would now be my new home. I sighed in sadness as I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My mind trying to think of stuff to cure mu utter boredom. After a while of useless thinking, I stood up and trotted to my closet. I rummaged through my old toys as I found my basketball. I saw that my net was attached to the back of my door as I sat on my bed.

I practiced shooting the ball and trying to make it bounce back to me on the bed. After at least an hour of mindless shooting, I grew bored once more as I through the basketball into the closet where it neatly stayed, much to my joy.

"Sweet!" I say as it landed, but my slight joy is turned back into boredom once more as I am staring at my ceiling again.

"This town better have some fun stuff to do..."


	2. Chapter 2

Corn Field

I woke up to the smell of fresh air and corn. My name is Corn Field, and I live my parents, Kernel and Kettle Field, and my brother, Popcorn Field. We had moved here from Fillydelphia because no one was buying corn from us after a new fancy robotic corn factory showed. Darn thing ran my family out of business there, so we moved here, to Ponyville. There was a nice yellow farm alongside an equally large apple plantation. I would sure like to meet those folk. Now where was I... Oh yeah!

So I had just woke up to the smell of fresh air and corn. I yawned as I stretched my little colt hooves across me haystack bed. I had an actual bed, but I felt haystacks were more comfortable, so I brought one up to my room. Anyway, my room was pretty much what used to be an attic, but I spruced it up so it looked nice. The window behind my haystack overlooked my family's new corn fields and a majority of the apple plantation. What was the name of it? Oh yeah! Sweet Apple Acres!

I stood up and looked out the window as I saw my slight reflection. I was a normal colt, but I was a blank-flank. It really bothered me at times, especially when that annoying filly Diamond Tiara picked on me when I was outside planting corn seeds. I wanted to give her a good "One-Two" to the muzzle, but my instincts told me better. I had a corn yellow coat (Hence the name "Corn" Field) with an orange mane, much like my mom's mane, the coat I got from my dad. I had deep yellow eyes that I got from my mom, while my older brother was identical to me, he had my dad's blue eyes.

I trotted to a trapdoor in the floor of my room and lifted it as a ladder descended into the second story of the barn. I walked down and as I reached the final step, I gave a buck to the ladder which caused it to shoot back up and close the trapdoor. I continued on as I saw my brother, Popcorn, walk out of his room. He gave me a quick nod before entering the bathroom to bathe, which he rreeeaaallllyyy needed. He got stuck cleaning out the old chicken coop.

I then went downstairs to see my mom, Kettle, cooking breakfast.

"Hiya Mom, whatcha cookin'?" I asked as I peeked my head over the stove before I felt a wooden ladle hit my noggin.

"No, no, no. You gotta wait like the rest of us. Mind waking' up your father, he stayed up late trying to set up the windmill." Mom asked me as I trotted back upstairs and into my parents' room to find my dad, Kernel, asleep with his right hoof over his eyes.

My dad had a yellow mane and an orange coat while my mom had an orange mane and a yellow coat. Backwards, huh! I slowly crept up to my dad's side as I took in a deep breath.

"DAD GET UP!" I yelled my little colt lungs out as my dad slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times as he slowly sat up.

"G'morning Corn, had a good sleep?" He said calmly as if I hadn't screamed like banshee in his ear.

"Dad, you got a weird way of waking up, y'know that?" I asked as he simply chuckled as he stood up and went downstairs. I followed after to find Popcorn already eating waffles as Mom had already three other plates set up. My dad and I had hungry looks in our eyes as we charge into our seats and began shoving pancakes down our throats than a pack of wild wolves.

My belly felt larger as I left the kitchen and went outside. I felt a gust of wind hit me as my foot touched dirt. I relaxed in its blowing grace (giggity) and trotted over top the corn fields. I used my magic... Haystacks! I forgot to mention I'm a unicorn, that would've been confusing later on. Anyway, I used my magic to bring a saddlebag over that had packets of corn seeds on each side.

Don't think that was easy for me, I'm still a colt, so I had to concentrate really hard to get that on my back. After almost fainting from exhaustion, I looked to see I had put it right on my back.

"WhooHoo! I got it!" I yelled excitedly as I jumped in the air. I then felt the bag being lifted off of me and put back on as I turned around and saw Popcorn turning the saddle bag around.

"Little Brother, yah gone and put it on backwards yah silly colt." He said as he fixed and left, chuckling to himself. I looked and saw that it was put correctly and my smile lowered only a little.

"Close enough!" I said as I walked my brother digging up seeds with his hooves as he waited for me to plant them. I ran over as I hooded around my saddlebag and brought out a handful of seeds. I placed six in each hole and brushed it with my tail to cover it up. I had a system going of planting and tail-brushing that worked out fine.

"Welp Little Brother, ah reckon that'd be enough for the day. You go on and find your cousin Button Mash, he lives at the top of that hill, the one right outside of town. We can see it from here actually." Popcorn said as I turned around and saw an orange house with a brown roof in the distance. It was on a hill, just outside of Ponyville, but not too far that its near the EverFree Forest.

Button Mash has always been a worrying concept with me. Other than his family, I'm usually the only one who plays with him. He gets so absorbed in his video games. I know why though.

His dad, my Uncle Platform Mash, was a big video game designer, and he markets a lot. This makes Button Mash have to move a lot, but he moved in here two weeks ago and he is supposed to stay here permanently because his dad is sick of moving, but it took its toll on Button. He made friends all over, and just when he thought he would have a true friend forever, they would end up moving.

I talked to him about and he pretty much decided against friendship. He kept losing them, so he immersed himself in video games. Don't get me wrong, I like video games as much as the next colt, but Button... he is obsessed.

"Sure thing Popcorn! I'mma try and get him to go outside!" I said confidently as I strode off. I was halfway there when I realized I still had my saddlebags on.

"Oh fiddlesticks..."


	3. Chapter 3

Button Mash

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Came my yell as I lost my last life in Pony Adventurer's 2. I had spent the last 5 hours trying to beat it and I lost because my little colt hooves got all sweaty.

Crud! Forgot to introduce myself. Ahem, my name is Mash... Button Mash (Hehehe, reference). I am a young brown foal with crazy two-shade orange hair and my green spinning top-hat. For some reason my hat always spins, even when there's no wind. Anyway, I have amber eyes and one thing everyone learns about me is that I LOVE video games.

I have everything from the first Pony Adventurer's to Dark Colt's 2 and Black Clops. Getting sidetracked, anyway I was spazzing out because I lost the game and was going crazy around my room. This was actually an improvement, surprisingly, because I would usually start balling my eyes out for any little reason. I got better over the years so I limit my tears to- GAAHH! Keep losing focus!

Okay, I was going crazy when a knock at my bedroom door distracted me. I turned and my cousin Corn Field step in, which really surprised me.

"Uhh, is this a bad time cousin?" he asked as he motioned to my room being a huge mess due to my freakout. I shook my head to calm myself down before I put on a smile.

"Nah man, I just lost a game after spending 5 bucking hours playing it!" I said calmly even though I was tearing my soul out inside of me. Corn Field's eyes seemed to widen in shock as he was expecting me to be on the floor crying.

"Y-You're not gonna cry, Button?" He asked as he had a flabbergasted (Weird Word) expression strewn across his face.

"Nah, I got better so I limited myself to just freaking out now. OH! Wanna play Black Clops 2! I just got the new DLC and I wanted to try out co-op!" I said excitedly knowing Corn Field would say yes since he likes video games like me.

Corn Field shook his head to clear his mind as he gave me smirk.

"Ok cousin, Ah'll play, but on one condition... After we is done playin', we gonna get out of this house and have some real fun, deal?" He asked as he stuck out his hoof for a shake. This didn't surprise me, whenever Corn Field came over he always tried to get me to go outside and have some "real fun" as he always put it.

I was hesitant at first, but decided to shake his hoof since he knew Corn Field would somehow get me outside anyway he could.

"Ugh FINE, I'll go outside, but AFTER we're done playing Black Clops 2, got it?" He nodded as I smiled happily as I turned on my PonyStation 4.

"Run Run RUN!" Corn Field yelled as our avatars yelled from the pony zombies. About 5 hours have passed and so far Corn Field has forgotten about our deal and is completely enveloped in out game. I chuckled to myself at my accomplishment of getting out of going outside.

"NO! Die yah darn zombie. AH! There's more of them varmints!" His southern accent with the game was extremely comical as I laughed and trying not to die. I chanced a quick peek outside to see that its almost night and he'll have to leave soon, I turned and faced Corn Field while not taking my eyes off of the game.

"Hey Corn, its almost 7:00 PM, I think its time you head home."

"Yah Yah Yah, that's nice Button, AAHHH! DIE DIE DIE!" He ignored as he began wildly blasting all around to survive. I had already died so I sighed and went downstairs.

I found my mom in the kitchen reading the "Equestria Daily" newspaper when she noticed me.

"Hi Button, having fun with your cousin, you'll be seeing a lot more of him at school." My mom said as she gave me a smile and removed her reading glasses. I rolled my eyes and grinned as I went to the fridge and grabbed a juice box. I began drinking it as I faced my mom.

"He's been (Sip) addicted to my new (Sip) game. I think (Sip) you should call his mom and tell her (Sip) that he's probably gonna (LONG Sip) sleep over, ahhh." I sigh in happiness as I toss my finished juice box in the trash and walk back up stairs.

"Jeez, Corn Field is almost as bad at Button when it comes to video games." Button's mom says as she walks over and dials Kettle's Fields phone number.

"Hey Corn Field, I'm ba- HOLY HAYSTACKS! You made it to round 79!" I yelled and ran to Corn's side and watched the screen.

"How did you make it this- Huh? Hey, you okay?" I asked as I noticed Corn Fields bloodshot eyes were glued to the screen and he was mumbling the odd word about zombies or guns.

"...zombies...shotguns...power-ups...die..." He mumbled, barely audibly, as his hooves moved on their own the controller.

"Dude, I think you overloaded. Celestia knows that that had happened to me before." I exaggerated as I began daydreaming of the times of when I was in Corn Field's same predicament.

I shook my head and snapped back into reality to get Corn Field out of his funk. I began simply by waving my hoof in front of his muzzle, but it proved useless as he just moved his heads to side when my hoof was in front of him.

I tried yelling in his ear; didn't work. Acting like I broke a hoof; didn't work. Smacking him up side the head; funny, but didn't work.

"UGH, this is gonna take a while..."

3 hours later...

"Okay, so yanking on his tail didn't work. Ugh, time for the last resort... MMMOOOMMM!" I yelled aloud as my mom was in my room fast.

"What, what happened? Is somepony hurt?" She asked as she looked around the room. She looked down and saw me pointing to Corn Field who was still stuck on playing the game.

"Ahh! He got addicted to the game and now he's stuck playing. Heh, seen it many times from you Button and there's always the same answer." My mom says as she walks behind the TV. I'm confused on what she's doing back there, but then the TV screen goes black as my mom's head pops out with the TV cable.

I look down at Corn to see him swaying side-to-side with a tired look in his eyes.

"Hey man, you okay?" I ask as I put a hoof on his shoulder. He looks up at me and utters a few choice words.

"Almost beat it..." Corn Field then faints flat on my floor. I back away in surprise then tap his head, no response. I look up my mom who is chuckling to herself as she walks out of my room and then walks back in with a sleeping bag. She sets it in front of my bed as she picks up Corn Field and slides him in.

"Go to bed Button, goodnight." With that she leaves my room and turns off the lights. I flop in my bed and take one last look at Corn before falling asleep.

"I wonder how he's gonna react tomorrow..."


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Streak

"Now, what is a young foal, like myself, suppose to do for 4 hours? Hmmm..." I asked myself aloud as I walked through the cobblestone streets of Ponyville. My parents told me to go find something to do until the party that that "Pinkie Pie" pony said she was gonna make. My parents said they were gonna stay at the apartment to unpack the last of our stuff, which was fine by me. I did not feel like breaking my hooves trying to carry my dad's set of 25-100 pound dumbbells.

They gave me 10 Bits in case I wanted to buy something, but as I passed the various shops and stores of Ponyville, I found nothing of interests. I was about to call it quits and go back to my parents when I was suddenly knocked onto the ground by a orange and purple blur. I shut my eyes in pain for a couple of seconds, and when I opened them, I saw a pretty sight. A young filly, maybe my age, was sleeping on my chest. She had an orange coat that clashed with her purple mane that looked a lot like mine. I was about to poke her head to see if she was awake when her eyes lazily and slowly began to open. She looked around in confusion as her mind was lazily starting up

"Huh, what?" She said confused before her eyes went wide when she saw me, we stared at each others eyes, my orange ones and her dazzling grayish purple ones. I was kinda lost in her eyes as I noticed she was slightly blushing as she frantically tried to sprawl away from me. I realized how awkward this must have looked like as I tried to sprawl away too. Bad idea...

We both tried to push away from each other as our limbs collided and our hooves fought. We ended up in a slightly better, and a slightly worse position. We were both standing up, but somehow, and don't question, our wings somehow got locked together. It looked like our feather down was matted with sweat and it managed to glue our wings together. We once again tried to pull away from each other, both of us running in opposite directions, until we strained our little foal and filly wings to the max. We gave up separating as we sat in an embarrassing silence.

"Well... this is weird." I said bluntly as the orange filly just nodded in agreement. Another couple of seconds passed by before I tried to start a conversation again.

"Know anyone who could fix this?" I ask as I shook my wing a little as the filly got a thoughtful look on her face before she gasped and smiled. She immediately tried to stand up but was dragged back down as she hurt both our wings.

"I take that as a 'Yes'?" I asked as she nodded furiously as she tried to go once more, but hurt our wings again.

"Okay, seriously, slow down a bit! Let's try standing up at the same time, k?" I asked as the filly nodded. I began a count to three as we shakily stood up. We almost fell a couple times, but we managed to stand up.

"Good. Now, where is this pony who could help us?" I asked as she pointed a hoof at the sky. I looked up and saw a large cloud house- No. Cloud MANSION in the sky. It was a HUGE building that looked like it was built from ponies from Ancient Greece. I stared at the house in awe before the filly waved her orange hoof in my face to get my attention.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, got distracted there. Anyway, how do we get up there? I mean, we are both just kids and we can't really fly with our wings like this." I said as the silent orange filly began thinking again before she got that same look of excitement as she tried to run off again, which ended up with hurting our wings, AGAIN.

"Wait will yah!? Jeez, you really are an excited filly for one so quiet." I said as she gave me an annoyed look.

"Hey, its not my fault you're so slow." She said, finally speaking for once, as she glared at me angrily.

"Ohhh, so you do talk." I said teasingly as the filly just "Hmph"ed at me which made me feel kinda bad, to tell you the truth.

"Look I'm sorry, let's start over, huh? My name is Blue Streak." I said in a friendly voice as I held out a hoof for a hoofshake. She looked at my cautiosly, hesitant to accept it before she sighed and hoofshaked me.

"Scootaloo." My eyebrows furrowed at her name, which she just got annoyed by.

"What? My name too weird for yah?" She asked, a little ticked off.

"No, not that. Scootaloo's actually a pretty cool and unique name!" I said as her eyes widened, and a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"Umm, thanks, I guess. No one has said that about my name before, not even my best friends." She admitted as she kicked her hoof at a nearby rock, since the conversation became awkward again.

"Umm, how 'bout we find that friend of yours, huh?" I asked as she got excited again, like she immediately forgot what just happened a moment ago. She turned and was about to start off, AGAIN, but I stopped.

"Woah, there. How about we walk so we don't hurt our wings again?" I asked as she took a second to think about it before she just sighed in annoyance and nodded.

"Good, now lead the way Scootaloo." I said as we began walking through the streets of Ponyville.

We actually had a couple of small conversations along the way to wherever Scootaloo was taking me. She's a blank-flank, like myself, and she and a couple of her friends started a little club they called "The Cutie-Mark Crusaders." Pretty catchy name actually. Scootaloo said they join up and do a bunch of crazy stunts, jobs, and adventures to see if they can find their Cutie-Marks. This actually seemed really cool to me as I listened intently to all the stories of the grand adventures she had. This filly was amazing! She's done a load of cool stuff with her friends and each story seemed more cooler than the last. Like each time she told me a new story, it was 20% percent cooler than the last!

After a while of listening to her stories, I told her some stuff about me, like how I just moved in from Los Pegasus and I was really a sporty type of foal. I told her about my old soccer team back at my old school, "The Lightning Hooves." She got really excited when I said we made it to nationals this one year and got second place out of 58 teams. My main occupation tended to be either soccer, or doing crazy stunts that usually land me with a broken limb.

"Dang Blue, you're as much of a daredevil as I am, but Rainbow Dash is still amazinger." Scootaloo said as she got a strange fangirl face on her as she began dazing off into her thoughts.

"Don't you mean 'More Amazing,' and who is Rainbow dash?" I asked Scootaloo as she gasped at me in surprise as if I asked a dumbfounding question.

"H-How do you not know who she is?! She is, like, the FASTEST FLYER IN EQUESTRIA!" She yelled the last part in my ear; I was pretty sure she blew out my eardrum there.

"Ah! Buck that hurts! Keep a clamp on your mouth! Jeez!" I whined as I held my right ear with my hoof as we made it to the front of a large tree house. I looked at the sun to see it was beginning to descend over the EverFree Forest. I guessed it was 6 PM, meaning I had 2 more hours until the party. I took my hoof away from my ear as I turned and faced Scootaloo.

"Okay, is this the-"

"TWILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT" Scootaloo yelled again as she banged her hooves against the wooden door and I felt my ears bleeding. What is wrong with this filly?

"Scootaloo! Please stop yelling!" I asked loudly to reach over her screaming voice. Then I heard the sound of the door unlocking as a lavender unicorn with a purple and pink mane opens up and has a very annoyed expression. She's slightly confused when she sees me, but her expression quickly turns back to anger as she glares annoyingly at Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo..." She began with suppressed anger in her tone.

"... Rainbow Dash and I have talked to you about your voice level, now what's the pro-" She cuts off and stares at our wings with a wide eyed expression. She lets out a small chuckle as her lips pursed and she's slightly chuckles but quickly tries to hide it.

"E-Excuse me kids, I uh, gotta send for someone." She uses her magic to quickly slam the door as we hear laughing from the other side. I turn to Scootaloo with a confused expression as she returns with the same. We look back at the door as we hear some talking fro, behind.

"...SPIKE!... send... message... Rainbow Dash... HILARIOUS!...Hahahahaha..." We hear the lavender unicorn say little parts from inside as I felt Scootaloo move. I turned and saw her shaking with a huge smile. Why is she- Ooohhh, yeah... she's a crazy fanfilly over that Rainbow Dash character. She must be shaking in her hooves to see her "Idol".

About an hour has passed of waiting outside and I'm totally BORED! Scootaloo is still shaking and I can't even lay down because of our wings so I have to stand up the entire time, and it SUCKS!

"Uuuuggghhh, when is this Rainbow Dash getting here, I have to be at the party in an hour?!" I asked Scootaloo.

"..."

"Ugh, she's still in 'LaLa Land'." I said as I waved my hoof in circles near my head.

"Guys, you can in. (Rainbow Dash, this is so worth it)" I heard the lavender unicorn from behind the door. I tapped Scootaloo on the head, but she was still lost in her thoughts so I ended up dragging the both of us in. I pushed open the door as I literally dragged the dazed Scootaloo on her side as our wings acted as a bond. I looked up and saw the lavender pony trying to suppress her chuckles as a new blue with a rainbow mane pegasus lady was her with the same wide-eyed expression the lavender pony gave us earlier. Okay, this laughing was getting seriously

"Okay, What. Is. So. FUNNY!" I yelled the last part, getting seriously pissed off in curiosity. They both paused their laughter momentarily as they stared at me and my sudden outburst. The blue began chuckling as she walked over and inspected our wings. Scootaloo seemed to finally snapped out of her daze as she was shaking more violently since her so called "Idol" was inspecting her wings.

"Well Scootaloo, you and your coltfriend here have gotten yourself in quite a knot here. Don't worry, Rainbow Dash had got this." The blue one said as Scootaloo began blushing.

"R-Rainbow Dash! Blue's not my coltfriend! Owie!" She yelled, then yelped in pain as Rainbow Dash began tugging at our wings. She twisted, pulled and used her teeth to tear at our feathery down. I felt my wings shift into positions that I'm sure that are not suppose to bend that way.

After grueling moments of pain, my eyes were shut tight as I tried to focus myself on something other than the pain. Eventually, it stopped. I opened my eyes to see that my wings were free! They were in a terrible state, but they were FREE! I jumped and whooped into the air for a couple of seconds as I flapped my wings a couple times. They hurt like hell, but they weren't tied to Scootaloo anymore.

I turned and faced Scootaloo, who was saying "Thank You" repeatedly to Rainbow Dash as she tried, hence on "Tried" to calm Scootaloo down. I chuckled at her antics as I turned to face the door. I was about to make my way over there when I heard Rainbow Dash calling out to me.

"Yo, kid." I was surprised at that as I turned around and answered back.

"The name's Blue Streak, and what is it?" I asked as I stayed by the door, hoof on the handle.

"Are you one of the three new foals in town?" She asked as she pointed her hoof at me as I removed mine from the door handle.

"Yah, I am."

"Well, let me be first to welcome you to Ponyville!" She said happily as Scootaloo was still pestering her about Celestia knows what.

"You're a little late for that Ms. Dash, Pinkie Pie got there first." I finished with a friendly laugh as I turned around once more only for Scootaloo to call out to me, this time.

'Jeez, what now? I got like half an hour 'till the party, and I gotta get home and get clean!'

I turned around once more, trying to hide my irritation, as I faced the two pegasi once more.

"Yes..." I said, albeit, a little annoyed.

"You gonna go to your party tonight, right?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Cool! Imma bring my friends so you can meet them then we can all be friends!" She said with much enthusiasm as I saw Rainbow Dash get an evil grin on her face.

"Trying to get your friends' approval of your new coltfriend, aren't cha Scootaloo, hmmm..." She said as she teasingly nudged Scootaloo's side.

"RAINBOW DASH! HE ISN'T MY COLTFRIEND!" She yelled at her "Idol."

'Ugh, she's yelling again. That's my que to leave'

"That sounds nice, seeya tonight Scootaloo." I said as I made my way out the door and into the now dark Ponyville as Scootaloo kept yelling at Rainbow Dash from inside the large tree house.


	5. Chapter 5

Corn Field

As the sun shone through Mah closed eyes, Ah done and felt a terrible ache in mah head. Ah opened mah eyes to see Mah brotha' Popcorn, standing there all smug and the like, with a cocky grin that could put that Trixie lady to shame.

"So..." Popcorn began with a sarcastic tone in his voice, "Ah take it yah had phone at cousin Button's place." He asked as Ah groaned in response like a tired pig on a summer's day. Ah sat up to find Ah'm back home and laying in mah haystack bed in mah room. Mah head throbbed all hard and the like as Ah pressed a hoof to mah noggin.

"Gah! Oh mah heeeeaaaadddd... Gosh darn it, what happened last night Popcorn?" Ah asked mah brother as he gave meh a cheeky grin.

"Well, Button's mom done said that yah had, and Ah quote, 'A Video-Game Spaz Attack' Whatever in Celestia that means." He said as he left meh in mah room.

'A Video-Game Spaz Attack? Now what in tarnation is a Video-Game Spaz Attack?!' Ah thought as Ah tried to piece together what happened last night. Okay, the last thing Ah done remember is playing that there zombie-pony game with Button. He left to get some snack or sumthin' and AH kept playing. And Ah kept playing, and playing, and playing, and playing, and playing, and then Auntie came and turned off the dang TV. Mah mind was blank after that!

"Oh geez, best not to think to hard about it, Ah guess." I thought to myself as Ah walked out of my room and into the kitchen. It was completely save for a note that mah Ma had left.

Dear Corn Field,

Your father and I have left to Ponyville to start selling some merchandise and the such. Your brother's outside doing some leftover field work you two didn't finish. He told us he would finish it and you could go and play, but be back home by 5, we still gotta go to that party that pink mare is throwing for us!

~With Love

Ma-

"Huh, Looks like Ah got off easy today! Shucks, what am I suppose to do now?" Ah said to nopony as Ah walked outside into the blasting heat. Gosh! It was hotter than a desert in July! Ah was barely out there for 5 minutes before Ah started to sweat.

"Maybe Ah should just stay home, it is WAY to hot for anypony to playing out-"

"WWWAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ah heard a large yelp in the distance as it sounded like a pony was having some fun out here.

'Now who in there right mind can have fun in this heat!' Ah thought as Ah began making mah way in the direction of the sound. Ah passed through the cornfields and then some until Ah was in the neighboring farm's Apple Orchards. Ah trotted for a little longer until Ah heard that yelp again, but Ah was able to tell it was a filly's voice.

"YYYYIIIIPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The yelpin' sounded somewhere to mah right as Ah jogged over to where it sounded off. Ah then came upon a glorious sight in this horrible heat... a pond! Ah almost went and dived right in before Ah somepony calling out to meh.

"Hey, what do y'all think you's doing here?" Ah heard a filly's voice, with an accent like mine, call out. Ah turned my head to the right to see a filly, maybe mah age, with a light yellow fur, no Cutie Mark, big amber eyes, and an extremely large bow on the top of her noggin. She was also dripping wet, probably because she jumped into the pond right there.

Ah just stood there, mah eyes wider than the sun, as the filly and Ah just stared at each other awkwardly. Ah was the first to come to mah senses.

Apologies mam, its just its so dang hot, and this pond looks so cool..." Ah said as Ah began staring at the pond, hypnotized to go in this stupid heat.

"Well why didn't yah say so!? There's room for two, mah name's Applebloom!" The filly said, taking meh completely by surprise. Ah was expecting her to tell me off and scram!

"Oh! Uh, Corn Field, the name's Corn Field." Ah said nervously as Ah shook the filly's hoof. There was another moment of awkward silence as Applebloom gave meh a look, expecting me to do sumthin'.

"Well..." she inquired as Ah gave her a puzzled look.

"'Well' What?" Ah asked.

"Aren't myah gonna get in the pond there?" Applebloom asked as she pointed hoof at the pond. Ah looked at the pond, and then back at Applebloom, then back at the pond as mah brain was breaking down and taking forever to process what's happening. Ah was knocked out of my confusion when Ah felt a pain in mah side, then Ah felt water envelope meh.

Ah realized that Applebloom musta' pushed me in as Ah scrambled to the surface of the pond, gasping for air.

"Plah, Patooie! Grrr, whatcha gosh darn and done- Oh no..." Ah said as Ah saw Applebloom taking a running start and jumping into the pond... and directly at mah head. Ah yelped as Ah tried to swim outta the way, but Ah didn't make it very far before Applebloom came crashing onto me and dragged both of us underwater.

Underneath, Ah saw Applebloom giggling like a hyena on April Fool's Day. Ah rolled mah eyes as Ah made mah way to the surface of the pond. Ah broke through as Ah gasped for air once more. Ah heard a splash next to me as Applebloom surfaced as well, still giggling.

"Heeheehee, that was fun Corn Field! Let's do it again!" She said excitedly as she began swimming back to the shoreline. Ah wanted to yell at her for landing on me, but Ah gotta admit... that was kinda fun. So Ah complied as Ah swam back to the shore with her.

The rest of the day went along like that. Us practically drownin' each other in the pond and having a great time. It was around 4 PM that we heard another voice call out for Applebloom.

"Applebloom, its AJ, time to come in and get ready for Pinkie Pie's party!" A voice, who Ah later found out was Applebloom's sister, Applejack, called out for her as she left with a goodbye. Ah was pretty happy that Ah met her and she was a cool filly.

"Hope Ah'll see her at the party." Ah said to myself as Ah began to make my way through the apple orchards, then then the corn fields, and finally back home to prepare for the party myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Button Mash

"Milkshakes! Milkshakes! Milkshakes! MILKSHAKES!" I yelled about happily as I bounced around my mom's hooves. Mom promised me today that we would get milkshakes at the Sugar Cube Corner, and I LOVE MILKSHAKES!

"Button, I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to go get milkshakes with you. Can we go tomorrow?" She asked as she slumped herself on her couch with a loud sigh of relief. That was short lived...

"But MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I yelled as I jumped on the couch and began shaking her shoulders back and forth, messing up her blonde mane at the same time.

"H-H-o-o-w-w a-a-b-b-o-o-u-u-t-t-y-y-o-o-u-u-g-g-o-o-b-b-y-y-y-y-o-o-u-u-r-r-s-s-e-e-l-l-f-f-B-B-u-u-t-t-t-t-o-o-o-n-n-n-n-n-!" She asked as her voice vibrated do to my shaking of her shoulders. I gave a loud "YAY!" in response as I ran over to her purse by the door and took out 10 bits with my mouth. I quicklyu put them away as I jumped on Mom once more and gave her a quick hug around her neck.

"Thanks Mom, I'll be back later, BYE!" I yelled as I almost made out the door before Mom called out to me.

"Wait! Be back before 4 PM, we still have to go to that party Ms. Pie is throwing for us, remember?" She said as I gave a quick nod and bolted out the door.

"Hmhmhm, that foal is a bundle of energy now. At least he isn't a cry-baby like before." Mom said as she gave a quick stretch of her hooves and started to doze off on our couch.

"Milkshakes! Milkshakes! Milkshakes!" I repeated to myself excitedly as I ran through the streets of Ponyville, my hat spinning wildly, as if its excited for the milkshakes too. I ran past ponies as I saw the tall building of the Sugar Cube Corner come into view. I began to slow down as I reached the front steps and used my little foal hooves to open the gingerbread house's door.

The moment I walked inside, the smell of sugar and bread hit my face as I grinned wildly, already getting a sugar-rush just from the smell! I trotted to the counter where there was a line of five ponies in front of me. I frowned a little at the line, but this place usually has a great business, so I got in line. Ahead of me was, in order from first to last, was a lavender unicorn who was talking with the pink crazy mare known as Pinkie Pie, then its an orange mare with a Stetson, a brown stallion, and lastly, a young filly with a white coat and no Cutie Mark. She had a light lavender and pink hair that looked well on her coat.

I kinda got lost on her coat that I was kinda holding up the line and didn't notice it until a stallion behind me tapped my irately. I quickly snapped out of it as I walked up behind the white filly, she was in front now and was telling the stallion at the register her order. The stallion said "Four Bits" as the white filly brought out three. The stallion apologized to the filly and said it wasn't enough before I walked up and put my ten Bits on the counter, surprising the stallion and filly.

"I'll pay for her!" I said happily as the stallion took the money and the extra two Bits as a tip. I turned towards the filly as she gave me a happy, yet confused look at the same time.

"Umm, why did you help me?" She asked as her voice sounded like one of a soprano singer. I merely shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Being nice, any other reason?" I asked as I told the stallion my order of a chocolate shake and headed to a table near the window. The filly followed behind me as we sat down. She was staring at me in confusion as I ignored it and got out my JoyBoy.

"Super Pony Brothers, here I come!" I mumbled to myself as I began immersing myself in my game. The filly wasn't staring at me, but at my game as she was fascinated by it.

"What is that thing, umm..., actually, better question. I don't know your name?" She asked as I paused the game, a little irritated, and faced her with an annoyed smile.

"My name, Ms. White Filly, is Sir Button Mash, Video-Game Extraordinaire!" I said with a goofy smile as the filly gave me a strange stare, as if wondering "Is he nuts?"

"Uhhhhhh, nevermind. The name's Button Mash." I said as I turned back to my JoyBoy and stomped some Pony-Koopas.

"Oh! Well I'm Sweetie Belle!" The filly, now announced as Sweetie Belle, said as she held out a hoof for a shake. I stuck out my right hoof to shake as my eyes and left hoof were focused on my JoyBoy, my tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Serves Up!" The stallion at the counter shouted as my chocolate shake landed in front of me and my JoyBoy while a vanilla shake landed in front of Sweetie Belle.

"Oh! Goodie!" Sweetie Belle said as she began nosily slurping her shake as I paused my JoyBoy.

"So Button, how is-"

"MilkshakeRace-1-2-3-GO!" I yelled as I began downing my milkshake like no tomorrow as Sweetie Belle watched me, wide-eyed, in surprise as I had a little more than half done. I finished with a loud burp before my pupils shrunk to the size of a grain of sand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled and clawed at my skull as the pain of the humongous brain-freeze reached my brain and send pain throughout me. I fdell to the ground, along with my milkshake, as I yelled aloud for help.

"AAAAHHHHAAAAHHHH! It Hurts! Make It STOP!" I yelled as Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes and continued working on her vanilla shake.

10 Minutes Later...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I continued yelling as Sweetie Belle began playing on my JoyBoy.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH- Oooo, a Bit!" I said happily as I stood up with a Bit in my hoof. I looked over to see Sweetie Belle eyes, red and hard, as they were concentrated on my JoyBoy.

"C'mon you stupid plumber! STOMP HIM!" She yelled in anger as her white hooves began tapping furiously at the game. I looked over her shoulder to see she had made it halfway through the game!

"Woah! Sweetie Belle, you made it-"

"-Halfway through the game, I know Button. GAH! STUPID BROWN MUSHROOM THING!" She yelled in anger as the character went from Stallion to Colt form when she hit the enemy.

"Umm, Sweetie Belle, its called a-"

"-I DON'T CARE WHAT ITS CALLED! I JUST WANT TO KILL IT!" She yelled loudly, gaining the attention of some of the other customers in the Sugar Cube Corner. I waved at them with a nervous smile and an apologetic wave of my hoof as I turned back to Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, you need to calm down! You're attracting a lot of-"

"DON'T CARE!" She yelled once more as she began bashing her hooves against the game, much harder than I usually do. And my name's BUTTON MASH!

"Okay, that's enough!" I said as I took the JoyBoy from Sweetie Belle as she tried to swipe it back as I save and exit.

"Button! Why did you-"

"You're overloading yourself." I said as I put my JoyBoy away, much to Sweetie Belle's misery. I looked at the time on the clock and it read 2:45 PM.

"Shoot! Sorry, its been fun Sweetie Belle, but I gotta go!" I said as I began making my way out the door before Sweetie Belle called out for me as I exited the door and got outside.

"WAIT!" She yelled as she trotted up beside me.

"You're one of the new ponies, right?" She asked as I nodded in response.

"And you're gonna be at the party tonight, right?" I nodded again.

"Yes! Bring that toy of yours, please?" She asked as she gave me MAJOR puppy eyes.

"Sure, I was gonna bring it anyway. Seeya Sweetie Belle!" I said as I began dashing my way home as Sweetie Belle waved goodbye and called out.

"SEEYA LATER BUTTON!"


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Streak

"Mom, I look stupid with this bow-tie on my neck." I complained to my mom as I tugged at the irritating fabric that wrapped around my neck. My mom smacked my hoof away from my bow-tie as she put on my dad's tie for him.

"No you don't Blue, you actually look like a dashing young colt! Now come on, let's get to the party!" My dad said as my mom finished his tie and they began walking out the door with me trudging behind and mumbling some unkind words. We exited our apartment as we began our walk through the afternoon streets of Ponyville as we saw other ponies heading the direction that we were going as well.

"Looks like that Pinkie Pie mare invited some other ponies as well." My dad stated as he began looking left and right at all the ponies that were headed to the Sugar Cube Corner.

"It does look like it, doesn't it." My mom agreed as she pulled me closer with her wing so I don't get lost in the crowd. After the walk, we made it to a large building near the center of town that looked like a gigantic gingerbread house that raised two stories.

"My, my, this place certainly looks like a place for partying." My mom said as we walked towards the building. I looked to my right to see two other families heading with two colts my age.

'I wonder if they are the other new ponies...'

Corn Field

"Now hush-up Corn Field while Ah groom your coat. Gah!- Dag-nammit will yah quit your fussing, Imma gonna end up poking your eye out!" Mah mom complained as she brushed hard at mah fur like she was trying to rip it off.

"Ah! Mom! Ah don't need it to be all dolled up like them fancy-ponies! GAH!" Ah yelled in pain as Mom tugged harder at mah coat. She finally stopped as she took a step back to look at her work.

"Well, now don't you look dashing!" She said as she brought over a mirror and placed it in front of meh. Ah gotta admit, Ah did look mighty handsome, but it still didn't change the fact that mah entire body was hurtin'!

"Whatever... can y'all just get to the party?" Ah complained as Ah made mah way out the door only for Popcorn to get in mah way.

"Woah-ho-ho! What's all the fussing about Little Brotha? Got a filly waiting for yah?" Popcorn teased as Ah angrily shoved him away while he was laughing like a hyena behind mah back.

Ah began to stomp angrily as Ah began the walk towards the Sugar Cube Corner as mah family was behind, and Ah could hear them snickering too. Probably making fun of meh. Anyway, we made it to Ponville as Ah saw a bunch of other ponies beginning their walk to the party. That mare musta' invited the whole town judging by how many poniesare going in our direction!

"Corn Field!" Ah heard a voice yell as Ah turned around and saw mah cousin headed towards me with a saddlebag around him as his mom was trailing behind.

Button Mash

"Corn Field!" I yelled as I spotted my cousin and made a B-Line for him. The saddlebag containing all of my handheld games bouncing against my side as I ran. Corn Field waved happily at me as I caught up to him and walked at his side.

"Hiya Button, what's that there bag yah got?" He asked as he nudged my saddlebag with his hood.

"Oh! Its just some games I brought so I can play with Sweetie Belle." I said cheerfully as my face beamed with excitement while Corn Field gave me a confused stare.

"Who in tarnation is Sweetie Belle?"

"Oh! She's this filly I met earlier today. She's gonna be at the party and she said she would like to meet me there and to bring more of my games. So I did! She's really fun!" I said with much happiness as my trotting showed it very much. I heard my mom behind me talking with Corn Field's family as they exchanged greetings.

"Oh, well the same thing happened to meh with this filly Ah met at a pond. Her name's Applebloom and she's acts like meh alot. She said she wanted to hang out at the party too!" Corn Field said happily as I put a hoof at his neck.

"Well good for you Corn! Hey, who's that colt? I don't think I've seen him before?" I asked as I pointed to a blue colt with a purple mane.

Blue Streak

"Okay! Okay! I'll go talk to them! Sheesh!" I exclamied as my parents pressured me to talk to those two colts. They were looking at me too as I put on a smile and introduced myself.

"Hi there, my name's Blue Streak. My family just moved in." I said as I waved at the two colts, one brown and one yellow, as the yellow one waved back.

"Well howdy there, name's Corn Field, and this," He motioned to the brown colt with the spinning hat, "is Button Mash. Like you, we've just moved in ourselves!" The yellow colt, now known as Corn Field, said as he talked in a southern accent.

"Hiya!" Button Mash said as he stuck out a hoof for a hoofshake.

"Sup!" I replied as I shook his hoof, "So what do you guys think of Ponyville?" I asked while we began to make our way to the Sugar Cube Corner as our parents made acquaintances with each other behind the three of us.

"Its much better more, what's the word... peaceful! Yah, that right, Ponyville is much more peaceful than Manehatten, that's where I was last." Button Mash answered as he began to search through his saddlebags until he took out what looked like a JoyBoy.

"Oh! You got a JoyBoy too." I said as Button Mash smiled and nodded in response before turning it on and starting to play.

"Okay, then. How about you Corn Field, what's Ponyville like to you?" I asked the corn-yellow unicorn.

"Welp, its much nicer than the place Ah came from, back in Fillydelphia, there wan't much to do there and it usually got so cold that the corn would freeze all winter! But not here, no sirree, with no weather doing all that work up in the sky to keep our harvest good, life's been much easier." Corn Field explained as I nodded in confirmation every couple of words.

"Sounds to me that you like this place, same goes for me, but I wish there was more stuff that's fun to do." I complained as I felt Corn Field nudge my rib, albeit a bit too painfully.

"Well why don't you come on over to the farm tomorrow? Ah find a nice watering hole that was sure fun to swim in, sound good to yah?" He asked as I smiled and nodded.

Button Mash

"Hey cousin, we're here." I heard Corn Field call my name as I looked up to see that I was inside the Sugar Cube Corner. I put away my JoyBoy as I began to follow Blue Streak and Corn Field through the crowd of ponies. We had small chat about random stuff, but I admit, I was a bit distant as I tried to find Sweetie Belle in the crowd. I was pulled away from my searching when I felt Corn Field tug my tail.

"Hey! What was that for!" I asked angrily as I rubbed my tail with my hoof.

"THAT my dear cousin is for being so darn distracted. What's goin' on?" Corn Field as Blue Streak was snickering behind him.

"I'm looking for Sweetie Belle, duh!" I said as I turned back around and began to walk away.

Corn Field

"Gosh, he sure is hooked on this Sweetie Belle pony." Ah said as Blue Streak and Ah began to follow Button Mash.

"If I'm not mistaken Corn Field, I have a feeling you cousin may have a crush on this Sweetie Belle filly." Blue Streak said as we began laughing louder than that Pinkie Pie mare beside the punch bowl.

"Naw, Button's too innocent to even know what dating IS! He probably's just excited to find some other pony his age whose interested in his darn video games too." Ah said as Ah wiped a tear from mah eyes from all that laughin'.

"Whatever you say Corn Field, but that colt is in L-O-V-E, Looovve!" Blue Streak said as pushed through the crowd and into the corner of the restaurant where Ah saw a familiar Big-Bowed, red maned filly Ah met earlier and two other fillies Ah will get to know later

"Blue Streak!"

"Scootaloo!"

"Corn Field!"

"Applebloom!"

"Button Mash!"

"Sweetie Belle!"

The six of us announced our names as an awkward silence came down on us as we each tried to figure out what just happened.

"You know mah cousin?"

"Button Mash, he's your cousin"

"You know these guys Blue Streak?"

"Wait, y'all know Corn Field?"

"Do you know these fillies Scootaloo?"

"Do you know these two fillies with you Sweetie Belle?"

We all asked our questions to our simultaneous opposite gender as this left us more confused then ever before we all gave the same answer.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Blue Streak

There was an awkward pause.

Sweetie Belle glanced at Button Mash. "Soooo… what are you guys doing?"

Button Mash blinked and shook his head as if he was coming out of a trance.

"Huh? What? O-oh… yeah! We're doing something cool. You know, like cool colts do, playing video games, beating bosses… yeah…"

Button Mash immediately began to try to look calm and collected, and leaned against Corn Field nonchalantly. Corn Field pointedly shifted away, causing Button Mash to fall flat on his face.

"So, wait, let me get this straight," said I slowly, who was still confused, "You fillies know each other?"

Scootaloo nodded. "Yep! We go to school together!"

"We do more than that!" exclaimed Apple Bloom, "We go crusadin' tahgether!"

Corn Field blinked in confusion as he helped Button Mash to his feet. "What crusadin'?"

"Oh yeah!" I said, "They're the Cutie Mark Crusades!"

Sweetie Belle nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah! That is exactly who we are!"

Corn Field cocked his head to one side. "Wha? What do ya go crusadin' fer?"

"Our cutie marks!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo.

Corn Field could not help by glancing at his own blank flank. He then turned back to look at the CMC. "Has it worked?"

Scootaloo sighed in resignation as she replied, "Does it look like it has?"

Blue Streak glanced at Scootaloo's flank. It was blank. Of course. "Not yet," I said slowly.

"It will work sooner or later!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle, "We just need to give it time!"

"Yeah! Of course! You go girl!" exclaimed Button Mash loudly, who had just finally figured out where the conversation was heading, and was more than ready to agree with whatever came out of Sweetie Belle's mouth.

Everyone looked at Button Mash. He blinked, and then rubbed the tip of his nose. "What? Is something on my face?"

Corn Field thought about what Sweetie Belle had said for a moment, and then said, "Hmmmm… What kinda things do ya do?"

"Oh, we do plenty ah stuff!" exclaimed Apple Bloom, "Build stuff, help out, run around… jus' name it!"

Remembering what Scootaloo had told me during our first encounter, I added, "It's pretty amazing. They have this really cool treehouse on Apple Bloom's farm land."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Scootaloo, "That is where we plan all of our brilliant stuff! Hey! Would you guys like to see it?"

"I would LOOOVVEEE to!" shouted Button Mash, "I am so glad you invited me!"

There was another awkward pause, which Button Mash seemed oblivious to this time.

"Uhh… yeah… sure!" said Sweetie Belle, "After the party, maybe tomorrow, you guys could come and check it out!"

"That would work out nicely!" I said, "Corn Field just invited us to his place as well, which is nearby Apple Bloom's, so we can swing by afterwards to check it out!"

At that very moment, Pinkie Pie bounced over. She roughly seized the two nearest of the foals (me and Scootaloo) in a massive hug as she shouted, "THIS IS GREAT! All of you ponies hanging out together and having a great time!"

"Yep…" I choked out, struggling to break free of Pinkie's grip, "The time of our lives…"

"You know what you six should do?" continued Pinkie as if she had not heard me, "You guys should play pin the tail on the pony! I have it all set up over there! Follow me!"

She let go of us and bounced over to where there game was set up. She waved at us to come over vigorously.

"We might as well," said Corn Field. He trotted over and was soon followed by Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

I glanced at Button Mash expectantly.

He pulled a face. "It's not a video game…"

That is as far as I let him go. Grabbing one of his hooves, I dragged him over to where the game was.

Corn Field handed me the tail and the blindfold. "You go first!"

I backed off. "Oh no, last time I did that, it ended in disaster. Just imagine near-impalement, and you've got it."

Corn Field grinned. "Alright… Ah'll go first!"

He put it on and then proceeded to search for the poster of the pony in an attempt to pin the tail on it. Naturally, this attempt went awry when he took a sharp left and nearly speared Apple Bloom.

"Wrong way, Corn Field!" shouted Scootaloo. She turned him around and headed him back in the correct direction.

Unfortunately, he turned too much once more and headed straight toward Button Mash.

"Wrong way! Wrong way! Head in the other direction! MMMOMMMMM!" shouted Button Mash.

The pure amount of sound coming from Button Mash turned Corn Field the right way. He took a single step towards the pony poster, tripped, and let go of the tail. It landed straight on the backside of the pony in the poster. A perfect hit. The CMC and I began to clap.

Corn Field got up, took off the blindfold, and looked around. "How did Ah do?"

"Look for yerself!" exclaimed Apple Bloom, "Ahmazin'!"

Corn Field inspected the pony with its tail. "Not too shabby if Ah say so mahself…"

"I credit myself," said Button Mash with a sheepish grin. Corn Field just winked at him.

"Okay, you've sold it for me," I said, reaching for the blindfold with a hoof, "I'll go next."

For the next hour, we played pin the tail on the pony. During that time, I was able to talk to Scootaloo a bit more and learn about their little Cutie Mark Crusader's club. I was genuinely intrigued, and decided to ask them more when the time came tomrorrow. Who knows? Maybe I could become a member. I eagerly looked forward to the following day, so I was actually somewhat relieved when my parents came to tell me it was time to go. I said my farewells to Corn Field (with whom I confirmed that I would meet up with him and Button Mash at his house tomorrow), Button Mash, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle.

"Bye Blue Streak!" exclaimed Scootaloo enthusiastically, "I hope to see you tomorrow!"

I waved back and smiled a huge smile. "Bye Scootaloo! You're awesome!"

"Thanks! YOU'RE awesome! Bye!"


End file.
